


that awkward moment when

by oh_captain



Series: young and dumb [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pizza Man Derek Hale, Stoner Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...you hotbox your car and trip and manage to score free pizza and a not quite broken nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that awkward moment when

Stiles hadnt meant to fall, that is the first thing he would like to say. He was walking towards his jeep, only _slightly_ fucked from hotboxing his car, when his shoe caught on the curb and he fell right on his face. 

Swearing and cursing and clutching at his bleeding nose, he rolled onto his back, trying not to cry because god fucking damn it, that hurt. 

"You fucking idiot!" Came an angered response behind him. From a voice he didnt know.

Stiles didnt bother opening his eyes, just rolled onto his side to not face the direction the voice came from.

Hands rolled him back onto his back though, prying his own bloodied ones from his face. 

"Let me see," the other insisted. 

Stiles wanted to huff but, instead, he coopersted and moved his hands peaking his eyes to see who his mystery helper was. 

It was a stubbly, green eyed, black haired god of a man, wearing a Papa John's uniform. 

"Your nose isn't broken, so there's that," The extremely handsome guy said.

Stiles groaned still. "Hurts like a bitch."

"I bet. Come on, there's a waiting bench inside. You can sit while I get you some ice, because you are going to need it." The other started to pull Stiles up. 

" 'M Stiles." Stiles held out a bloody hand without thinking. 

There was a pause before the other took his slightly cleaner wrist. "Derek." 

Stiles smiled, quickly realizing his mistake at the pull on his broken skin of his nose.

"Quit fooling around, let me get you some ice." Derek growled, roughly pulling Stiles towards the doors of Papa John's.

Stiles stumbled along, trying to remember to pick up his feet. Maybe hotboxing his car was a bad idea, because obviously this would probably never have happened if he didn't. 

Of course, then again, it was a good idea, because meeting a hot guy and having said hot guy faun over him wasn't that bad.

Derek set him on the bench, leaving him to teeter until his back fell onto the wood behind him. 

It felt like two minutes later, maybe have been seconds or an hour, Stiles really couldnt tell, before Derek came back with a damp cloth and an ice pack. 

"Erica felt bad for you," Derek grumbled unhappily. 

"Yeah?" Stiles croaked.

"She's giving you a free pizza. Also this might hurt." The other started roughly wiping away blood with the damp cloth, cleaning as best he could while Stiles squirmed and tried to jerk his chin away when Derek got too close to the wound. 

"Do I also get your number?" Stiles asked when Derek managed to get the wound directly.

A feminine snort came from somewhere behind Derek.

Derek, on the other hand scowled.

"Best write it on the pizza box," Stiles added. "Might not remeber this and that'd be a shame."

"You have to stop moving then, and let me clean your face, or else I wont give it to you." Derek whispered, as if he didnt want nyone but Stiles to hear.

Maybe he didn't, Stiles smiled dopily. 

"Good." Stiles mumbled as he let the other clean him.

 

Stiles woke up on his bed in his shitty apartment, aching and nose in some serious pain. And a slight weight on his chest.

What the fuck did he _do_ yesterday? 

He groaned, looking to see what was on his torso.

 A pizza box with a number and the name ' **Derek** ' on it. And his own handwriting chicken scrawl saying ' **text this # when sober dude** '.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series omg


End file.
